In prior art it is known to produce sub-frame arrangements comprising means for releasing a sub-frame in order to direct the sub-frame arrangement underneath a passenger cell of a vehicle. There are multiple different solutions available in prior art describing methods and devices for detaching a sub-frame, such as pyrotechnical and mechanical solutions. The sub-frame arrangements of prior art are generally adapted to cope with front collisions and releasing the sub-frame with a purpose of prolonging the deformation distance without the risk of pressing the engine and powertrain into the passenger compartment. However, while prolonging the deformation distance is beneficial during normal front collisions such solutions reduces the amount of force that a vehicle structure/body/chassis absorb during small offset collisions and especially moderate overlap collisions.
Another problem with the prior art solutions is that the mechanical solutions are generally adapted to release the sub-frame during front collisions, i.e. when the vehicle is deforming in an inverted travel direction of the vehicle. This has the effect that such sub-frame arrangements are weakened in a direction that is subjected to forces during normal driving conditions.
It would thereby be beneficial to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the problems of the prior art.